


Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [84]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, akificlets, fairytale!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 1 - Brendon/Nicole [Prelude 12/21 - AFI]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep

There were stories about the tower in the middle of the forest in the middle of the mountains in the middle of the kingdom. That it was a dragon's lair full of precious treasure; that it was full of traps and snares; that it was enchanted, that it was cursed.

Prince Brendon knew all the stories were true, in a way. He had ridden and walked and climbed and fought his way to the crumbling foundations, had scaled the walls using as footholds the ivy that had overgrown every stone.

The princess lay still, asleep in a bower of green, bathed in the orange light pouring through the broken window, looking just as she had in his dreams, in his memories, in his fantasies.

He unbuckled his sword belt as he walked over to kneel at her side. The softest kiss on softer lips, and her dark lashes fluttered open. "So soon?" she breathed, waking up.

Prince Brendon nodded as he helped her stand. She smoothed her dress before turning to help him lay down on the sunwarmed stone. He handed her the sword. She accepted it with a nod; it was the sword of the kingdom. She knew it well.

"Keep them safe until morning," he said through a yawn.

Princess Nicole nodded, smoothing his hair back as his eyelids closed. "Until morning, my love," she promised as he settled into sleep.

Then she turned, buckling her belt around her waist and testing the draw. As the sun set and night gathered in, she strode out of the tower, refreshed and ready to do her duty until morning, when her husband would once again take the throne.


End file.
